Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of a container for holding a plurality of flat parallelipipedic articles such as containers of lozenges, and the like in a row parallel to each other. This container is intended to be simple and inexpensive to produce as well as practical and easy to use. The container having a plurality of said articles pre-packaged therein can then be inserted rapidly in a column-type display stand having chambers therein complementary to the containers.